Big Cheese of Neopia
by SeanFischer
Summary: Follow Cassidy and friends through a adventure that is SO suspenseful you cant stop reading til the end.


One day in the far off land of Neopia, Cassidy Blythe, a rainbow Quiggle, was sitting in her neohome. She was bored, so she turned off her pink TV and went into her brother, HomeStarRuns's, room to play.  
When she was walking down the hall, she noticed that the gold trophy that she had won in the beauty contest was missing. She immediately ran as fast as she could back to her all-pink room.  
She grabbed the pink phone and quickly dialed her friend, Cassineo's, house. It only rang four times, but that seemed too long to Cassidy, so she hung up. Cassidy ran and got her brother to go with her across the street to Cassineo's house. They went and told their owner they were leaving, and then they were off!  
Cassidy and HomeStar ran across the street to Cassineo's house. HomeStar knocked on the big wooden door. LetGOD, Cassineo's brother answered. He told them that Cassineo was upstairs in her room. Cassidy told LetGOD that he should come with them also.  
The three of them walked upstairs and met Cassineo. Cassidy explained to them all what had happened. They talked for about fifteen minutes and finally came up with a brilliant plan.  
They headed over to Cassidy's and HomeStar's house for more discussion and investigation. They went to the table where the trophy was before it disappeared. Under the table, there was a note. It read:  
I have the trophy.  
I have what should belong to me.  
Now you can never have it.  
You will never find me.  
You didn't deserve it anyways.  
  
After reading the note aloud, LetGOD asked Cassidy, "Who was your main competition in the beauty contest?"  
Cassidy remembered that there were three pets really close. One was herself, who won. There was also a pet named Zachary Ryan, who had gotten second place. He was only behind by 8 votes. Third place was Rochesta, who was only behind Cassidy by 9 votes. That means that either Zachary or Rochesta took the shiny gold trophy.  
They went to the library to find Zachary and Rochesta. The found that Zachary worked at the Petpet shop. They also found out that Rochesta worked on the technical and Awards part of the Neopian Beauty Contest. They went back to HomeStar's jelly room and discussed what they were going to do.  
The four of then figured out that Rochesta was pretty much off of their suspect list. Rochesta works at the Beauty Contest, so she could easily get a trophy from the Beauty Contest Headquarters. The four of them decided that they need to have a little talk with Zachary Ryan.  
It was getting lat and dark outside, so they decided they would find him tomorrow and talk with him. They all headed home in different directions. The four of them planned to meet at the Petpet shop tomorrow after neoschool.  
When Cassidy got back to her room, she went into her portable fridge. She pulled out a neocola. She plopped down onto her bed. She started to watch Uskiski Frenzy on Neopia Number One, the local TV station. She put her head into her pillow and started balling her eyes out. She cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning, HomeStar came into Cassidy's room. He woke her up and told her to get ready for neoschool. The went downstairs and grabbed some neo crackers and skrazzles for breakfast. They headed off for school.  
After school, they came home and changed into their play clothes. They went over to Cassineo's and LetGOD's house. They rang the doorbell. When their mother answered, she told them that her two children had left 5 minutes ago and were headed downtown to the Petpet shop. They started toward the shop, but noticed it looked like it was going to rain. Cassidy ran back to the house to fetch their Wellington boots and an umbrella.  
On their way to the Petpet shop, they noticed and ad on a telephone pole. It said that there was a Petpet thief and that many Petpets were lost. They didn't think anything about the ad or make any connections.  
They decided to get a snack first. Cassidy went to the health food shop. She got an organic pear and some fruity juice. HomeStar went to the bakery and got a rainbow doughnut and a blended lemanic. They met at the money tree.  
They were at the money tree and saw some people donating some items. They each donated 50 Neopoints. They hoped some poor Neopian would come by and reap the benefits of extra Neopoints.  
They walked toward the Petpet shop. As they entered, a buzzer rang and a Shoyru came up to the counter. The Shoyru was purple and was kind of elderly. They saw LetGOD and Cassineo sitting on one of the benches playing with an Ona. Cassidy and HomeStar stumbled over to them.  
Cassineo told them that they had an hour to waste on account of Zachary wasn't scheduled to start his shift for another hour. They had a great time. They went to the bank, the auctions, the soup faerie, the guild HQ, and many other places. They bought new clothes and new grooming items. Cassineo even bought a new book called All About Air Faeries. They went to the Terror Mountain and played the scratch card game and did a Snow Faerie quest. Then LetGOD Looked at his watch and noticed that it had been over an hour, so they headed back to the Petpet shop. 


End file.
